The present invention relates to an automatic performing apparatus for reading out tone data preset in a memory in accordance with a motion of a baton and applies the tone data to a tone generating section.
There has been an automatic performing apparatus in which tone data such as pitch data and sound-duration data are preset in sequence and, in the course of the performance, are read out in accordance with predetermined tempo clocks and a volume to produce a musical tone.
The musical tone produced from such an automatic performing apparatus is monotonous and not attractive. It is impossible to perform a musical piece with a deep emotion of a player. Therefore, the musical tone obtained is a mere emotionless tone.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an automatic performing apparatus capable of performing a musical piece with a deep emotion of a player by reading out musical data preset in a memory in synchronism with a motion of a baton.